Kalos Route 7
Route 7 (Japanese: Route 7) is a route in western Kalos, connecting , Camphrier Town and Connecting Cave. The route is also known as Rivière Walk (Japanese: リビエールライン Rivière Line). Route description Route 7 is an extremely long east-west route that connects Camphrier Town in the east to Connecting Cave in the west. On the far east end, near Camphrier Town, is a northwestern spur that leads to . Also located on the eastern end are the , as well as the Pokémon Day Care. Near the center of the route is a large castle called the Battle Chateau. The west end of the route contains a photo spot as well two entrances to Connecting Cave. Due to the route's scenic view as it runs along a river, it is popular among s. When the player first enters the area, a will be blocking the way. The player must awaken it with a borrowed Poké Flute from Parfum Palace and then knock it out or catch it to proceed. If knocked out instead of caught, the Snorlax will return after the next time the player enters the Hall of Fame. Items }} Mona & Paolo|X=yes|y=yes}} )|X=yes|y=yes}} Natural objects , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon }} |type1=normal}} Trainers 150px|Artist|Georgia|896|1|235|Smeargle|♀|16|36=チヒロ|37=Chihiro}} 150px|Artist Family|Mona & Paolo|1,792|2|235|Smeargle|♂|16||235|Smeargle|♂|16|36=シキとイオリ|37=Shiki and Iori}} 150px|Artist|Pierre|896|1|235|Smeargle|♂|16|36=ピエール|37=Pierre}} Calem/Serena will join the player in a Multi Battle against Trevor and Tierno. If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 7 |locationname=Route 7 |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 7 |locationname=Route 7 |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 7 |locationname=Route 7 |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 7 |locationname=Route 7 |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 7 |locationname=Route 7 |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 7 |locationname=Route 7 |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |sprite=VSTrevor 2.png |size=150px |class2=Pokémon Trainer |classlink2=Pokémon Trainer |name2= |sprite2=VSTierno 2.png |size2=150px |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 7 |locationname=Route 7 |prize= 3,000 |pokemon1=2 |pokemon2=1}} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | In the anime Route 7 is a forested area. It first appears in A Conspiracy to Conquer!. In that episode, , , , and Officer Jenny encountered an evil, psychopathic who sought to destroy the world at an old abandoned radio observatory. In Breaking Titles at the Chateau!, Ash and his friends visited the Battle Chateau. After the Battle Chateau, there is a small town. In A Pokévision of Things to Come!, Ash and his friends visited the local Pokémon Center, which helps create Pokévision videos, promotional clips of Pokémon that s can make by themselves. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 7 appeared in Dancing Vivillon. While carrying and his friends in his van, Cassius and his gang made a stop there to performance a maintenance check on the Battle Chateau's Pokémon Storage System. While the others were busy, X stepped outside to battle against a wild in order to practice Mega Evolution with Élec. Trivia Name origin Rivière is French for river. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=環河小徑 |zh_cmn=環河小徑 |nl=Rivièreweg |fr=Chemin des Berges |de=Riviere-Promenade |it=Via Fiume |es=Paseo de la Ribera |ko=리비에르 라인 Rivière Line }} de:Route 7 (Kalos) fr:Route 7 (Kalos) it:Percorso 7 (Kalos) ja:7ばんどうろ (カロス地方) zh:７号道路（卡洛斯） Category:Kalos locations Category:Routes Category:X and Y locations